Chairman McKraken
Chairman McKraken (in Japanese: イカカモネ議長, Ikakamone gichō), or simply McKraken, is the main antagonist and final boss of the 3DS videogame Yo-Kai Watch. He is the head of the political party that took over the Yo-Kai World when Lord Enma passed away. This monstrous Yo-Kai's desire is to take full control of both the Yo-Kai World and the human world. McKraken has the power to cause ocean catastrophes and corrupt Yo-Kai, who proceed to acquire a white hue and who do not want to befriend humans anymore. History Even if he is not mentioned until the last chapters of the main storyline, his presence and influence is very much felt throughout the story, like when the seals that protect Springdale begin to weaken and dangerous Yo-Kai like Slimamander come out to invade it. He begins escaping to the human realm and wreaking havoc. He is finally mentioned by Dr. Maddiman after his defeat at the Nocturne Hospital in the chapter "Checkout for Doom", and Draggie lets the heroes see him via his crystal ball. This is when it is revealed that McKraken's party is already planning a full-scale invasion on the human realm. The next day, when the final chapter "Farewell, Yo-Kai" begins, Lucas pays a visit to the protagonist's house to inform him/her and Whisper that he is able to see Yo-Kai, even without the help of a Yo-Kai Watch. He also told them about his dreams of a strange world and that in these dreams, he saw himself giving the key to the Yo-Kai World to Nathan/Katie, which he proceeds to do. Whisper also informs the heroes to use the key at the Sacred Tree of Mount Wildwood to activate the Yo-Kai Elevator, which takes them to Yo-kai World. Once they arrive, the heroes set out to defeat McKraken and save both worlds. After defeating Venoct, Venoct proceeds to tell a story that reveales the reason for the Yo-Kai Watch's creation. This story also reveals that Lucas is King Enma's successor. After he finishes his story, Venoct joins the heroes and then the heroes set off to face McKraken. After he is defeated, he warns them that he will always come back. Kyuubi later informs them that the Chairman disabled all the Yo-kai seals while they were fighting, thus causing the evil Yo-Kai to escape to the human realm. This becomes evident when Slimamander returns and fights the heroes again. The heroes succesfully beat it, but find out that Uptown Sprindale is already taken over by Yo-Kai faithful to the McKraken. Whisper suggests that their best bet is to seal all entrances to Yo-Kai World, including the Yo-Kai Elevator. However, this will also mean that all Yo-kai the protagonist has made friends with will also be gone forever. Seeing as they have no other option they agree. Whisper gives the hero/heroine some Blossoming Powder and they use it to seal all of Uptown Springdale. Soon, the humans begin to notice a calmer aura surround them. They later track down the last rogue Yo-Kai to the Sacred Tree. It turns out to be McKraken himself, who, as a last stand, proceeds to absorb all the aura that channels through the Sacred Tree and become a powerful monstrosity. The heroes and all the Yo-Kai that the protagonists befriended prepare for their final battle and finally defeated him for good. With Mckraken gone, heroes and all the Yo-Kai that the protagonists befriended sealed all entrances to Yo-Kai World, including the Yo-Kai Elevator in order to stop the evil Yo-Kai's full-scale invasion on the human realm. Trivia *There is a recolor of his final form that is apparently a familiar of him called Squisker. Category:Tyrants Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Paranormal Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:Aristocrats Category:Cheater Category:Youkai Category:Game Changer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Enforcer